


On Amber Tears

by Miracutrashcan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Akuma Scars au, Akumatized Ladybug, Chat is having a really bad time, Gen, I feel kind of bad for him but not really., Unique Akumatized Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracutrashcan/pseuds/Miracutrashcan
Summary: In a world where the Miraculous Cure does not fix everything. Leaving former Akuma victims with a constant reminder of the monsters that they once were. No matter how hard Ladybug tried she could never get anyone back to normal, and that guilt ate away at her until her salvation comes in the form of a dark butterfly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Tumblr under the same name. Valkyrie is the name of the Akumatized form for Marinette/Ladybug in this AU a picture is here: http://miracutrashcan.tumblr.com/image/154324943408 
> 
> More information about the AU can be found here: http://krzed.tumblr.com/post/154318140327/akuma-scars-au

If he wasn’t being pinned to the wall by his lady there was a part of Chat Noir that might have found this situation funny. He was always the one pinning after her, not the other way around… except for the fact he was being pinned to the wall by the dazzling amber. Especially since he was being forced to watch as his partner worked on covering his entire body in amber. She covered his fists first to make sure he didn’t go anywhere and now she was down by his legs and working his way up. It was strange, wherever her fingers brushed against his costume the golden liquid appeared and then hardened just a few moments later. It was almost memorizing watching her work, as the dazzling amber slowly crept up his lower body. He blinked a few times, not realizing that he just zoned out watching her as he struggled to break free. Despite all his best efforts all he did was tire himself out. 

“Chatton please stop.” She was about half way done with his body, and a hurt expression was on her previously neutral face. Her hands stopped dancing over his body as he stopped struggling. His eyebrows narrowed as he struggled to figure out why she was upset. Normally Akuma victims did not harbor many emotions after they are Akumatized. Reason being that those emotions could interfere with their end goal, obtaining his and Ladybug’s Miraculous. He wracked his brain to try and figure out why his lady fell prey to their enemy. Sadness and empathy for him did not sound like emotions that an Akumatized victim would normally harbor and he could not help but raise an eyebrow. He started to wonder if maybe, just maybe there was more of his lady left behind that beautiful white mask then he initially assumed.

He couldn’t help but mirror her hurt expression, maybe talking to her would give him some answers he so desperately needed. “Why milady? What happened? I know you want to help people, but this isn’t the way to do it.” He explained, desperately searching her eyes for some sort of understanding, hesitation, anything. Anything that would confirm that there was a part of his partner, his best friend still in there and still fighting to gain control.

“You wouldn’t understand Chat.” She simply responded, as her gaze traveled down towards the ground. He could tell by how she talked, that he hit something. If that something was something that would help his goal, or seal his fate… he was not quite sure at this point.

“It’s the Akuma scars, right?” Chat looked down at her, even in his current position he was still taller than her. He saw her pause for a moment, before she returned to work. It was in that moment did he notice just how shaky her hands were. He could count on one hand how many times he could recall seeing Ladybug’s hands ever shake. Most of those times were during the beginning of their partnership, when she was still dealing with her confidence issues. “You were upset how you couldn’t fix them? Am I spot on or at least in the right direction?” He asked, not intentionally trying to make a pun there, it kind of just happened. He watched her reaction intently as he noticed something shiny trail down her face. 

A quiet sob broke through the previously quiet air.

“Y..you wouldn’t understand.” This time Valkyrie pulled her hands back completely. She ended up hugging herself and turned her body ever so slightly away from him. She bit her lip as she stared intently on the ground. Almost like she was somewhere else, or at war with herself. Tears were now freely sliding down her face, as she shut her eyes. His heart ached for her in that moment, watching her in this state made him want to break free of his prison and hold her tightly. Hold her so tightly, and to never let go of her. Chat Noir never wanted to see his lady in that kind of emotional turmoil ever again.  
“You are upset that you weren’t able to make everyone normal right? That’s why you took off after Lila’s cure. You were upset with yourself that you weren’t able to fully fix her?” He asked, each word he spoke hurt him. He knew that he was purposely hurting his lady, but this was the only way he could think of to learn what caused the Akumatization. He had a good feeling like this was the main source of the problem as he saw her weakly nodded her head. 

He prayed to whatever god was left that Ladybug could purify herself. Or else they were in for one very nasty problem, they never ran into a situation where Ladybug was the one possessed. If he got away, maybe he could ask Plagg if there was some way he could do something to help her. “Hawk Moth is the source of the scars, why do you think he would heal them now? Your trying your best, that’s all that matters. We will figure this out together, just like we’ve figured everything else out together. I know you can do this bugaboo, I believe in you.” He tried to comfort her, and if he had access to his hands, he would have had her in a tight hug.

Valkyrie looked up her eyes now red and puffy from the tears she could not hold back. The amber was just above his waist right now. “I’m sorry… I just wanted to fix my mistakes.” She replied to him as she cupped his cheek and rubbed her finger across his cheek. “I’m so sorry Chat. Maybe if you had a better partner no one would be stuck like this.”

“You were chosen to be Ladybug for a reason bugaboo. No one can tell you otherwise, besides… the only partner I want is you.” He replied a soft purr escaping his lips as he nuzzled into his lady’s touch. A soft smile was on his face, he could feel the amber starting to weaken around his hands. Maybe he was starting to get through to her, maybe this was how he could get her to purify herself. If he could get her back to her normal self, then he knew everything would be fine. All he needed was her right by his side. Together they could do anything. Thanks to his feline hearing, he could hear the amber keeping in place starting to crack. “I’ll follow you through thick and thin and without blinking an eye.”

“I know you would mon minou. I know you would.” Her words were soft, and a bit more confident this time. It sounded like he was doing it, that he was getting his lady back. He had a feeling that he could talk her through this if nothing interrupted them. He gazed straight into her bluebell eyes while she stared back into his neon green ones.

Unfortunately, being the embodiment of bad luck, that did not happen. 

He could feel her hand tense up as she shut her eyes and bit her lip in frustration. He was forced to watch her as it seemed like she was having some sort of internal fight, and he assumed it with Hawk Moth. “Come on bugaboo! I know you can do this! You are stronger than him, and I’m right here if you need me!” He desperately called out to her, he needed her back to normal. There was no way that he could do this without her.

Out of nowhere there was a slow clap breaking the silence between the partially cocooned hero and the Akumatized one. “Impressive, I thought I fully had her. I’m guess I underestimated how much you two are connected.” A tall and slim figure walked slowly into view. Chat Noir’s eyes narrowed as he pulled his ears back and hissed at the figure. There was only one person in Paris that would talk like that. 

Hawk Moth. 

“Temper, temper now. Is that any way to treat your new master?” Chat Noir struggled against his bindings once more. The man that caused so much pain, so much heart ache, everything was right here in front of him. All Chat Noir had to do was break free of this amber and go for the Miraculous. Then everything would be over, and hopefully people will return to normal.

“Like I would ever follow you willingly Hawk Moth! All those innocent lives were ruined by you!” Chat spat at him, ears still pulled back as he bared his teeth. The only response he got was laughter from the villain, which he responded by narrowing his eyes in suspicion of the other. “You know that the only person I’ll listen to is my lady!”

“Well, once she’s done with you I think you’ll have a different opinion. But I can see it in your eyes, your willpower is slipping. You are finding it harder and harder to stay awake. So why not give up and just sleep? I promise that you will feel so much better Chat Noir.” Hawk Moth stopped next to Valkyrie and put a hand on her shoulder. He bent down and whispered something into her ear, and thanks to his feline hearing, Chat’s heart sunk when he heard the command. “Finish him, retrieve the Miraculous once he is one of us.”

Chat Noir’s fear skyrocketed at that comment, he knew that he still had Cataclysm available to use. However, this was hardened amber created by his lady under the influence of an Akuma. There was a chance that his power would not work on getting him out of this situation. He knew that he had some time to work with since he was only half way covered in amber. The problem was that Hawk Moth’s words were true, it was starting to get harder to stay awake. He had to pray that the progress they made earlier was enough for Ladybug to break free and end this nightmare. There was a pause from Valkyrie as she turned back to face him. He could not make out her expression as she walked back towards him. “Bugaboo! Remember all the good times we had! Don’t let him take those away from you. Come on fight him so we can end this together!”

“Oh, you are right Chat Noir we are going to end this tonight. However, you act like she has a choice. I can assure you that is the last thing she has. You see, a Ladybug Miraculous holder’s greatest strength is their heart… but want to know their most vulnerable part? Their heart. If you can get into that… you can get into anything. So beg all you want, she’s mine… now and forever. Soon you will be to.” Hawk Moth chuckled as he stood there a twisted grin on his face as he watched this situation with his sickening sense of irony.

“I…I can’t stop him mon minou… I’m sorry.” The defeat was evident in her voice as she went to cover the remaining half of her body. Her hands stop trembling as she worked faster than before. The urge to sleep was growing by the second, his eyes were growing heavier as he wanted to just give in. “Just sleep now minou… I… I love you.” She muttered, as tears streaked down her face.  
“It’s not your fault.” He whispered, as he was finding it nearly impossible to keep his eyes open. He saw that she was using her snowy white wings to get to his upper chest and face. A soft smile was on his face as he got to marvel in her beauty. The tears did not belong on her face but he could not find the energy to try. He knew that he had to make a move to get out. “Cat… Cat…… Cata,” he tried to trigger his destructive power. Except he could not stay awake long enough to fully activate the power. The last image he saw before fully slipping into unconsciousness was of his lady crying. His eyes shut for the last time as the amber fully encased him.

Valkyrie landed on the ground with her job done her lip quivering as her heart was screaming at her to go to him, to break him out. Yet she was rooted in place waiting for her next command from her master. Having to put her best friend into that prison was the hardest thing she’s had to do. She felt a foreign hand on her shoulder again and her master spoke again. “Good job, he will be under my control by the end of the day. Then both the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous will be mine!”  
In that exact moment, Valkyrie felt like she was the person ever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't figured out, Valkyrie's powers are to create amber. Using this amber she can either create items like armor and weapons, or she can encase people completely in it. After some time passes those people will break out and be turned back into their Akumatized forms and completely under Hawk Moth's control. Will I continue? Don't know, any and all feedback will be appreciated!


End file.
